Harry Loves Draco's Feet (4th Year)
by rookie.maroon
Summary: Harry Visits The malfoy manor for a sleepover with draco after their fun in the 3rd year,watch as harry develops love for dracos feet and draco for harrys feet


Disclaimer- i dont own any of harry potter (obviously)

sorry for any spelling errors :P

 **4th year Harry Visits Malfoy Manor for a sleepover**

Harry Knocked On The big door and it swinged open,as the door opened harry saw malfoy standing behind the door with nothing but his pajamas and socks, as the door fully opened harry swung his hands around draco and kissed him pulling him closer,"i missed you" said draco pulling him away. harry went in and sat on the white fur sofa it smelled like draco's mild man-scent

"ahh good timing potter, my mum and dad are away" said draco

"sweet!" said harry as he pulled his trunk inside

"jeez potter whats with the hair?"

"im growing it longer,what do you think?"

"its pretty good actually,you do like hot"

harry blushed

"anyway im tired,mind if you can get me a glass of water please"

draco fled to the kitchen to get water while harry unlaced his shoes and revealed his bare sockless sweaty feet from his sneakers,

he set his shoes on the coffee table and stretched his feet on the fur sofa wriggling his toes,

draco returned from the kitchen with a glass of water with a few ice cubes floating in it, he sets the glass down

and sits next to harrys stretched out feet,draco smelled harry's foot stench and got hard,he remembered what he and harry did last year since then he has been foot horny ever since,while harry's eyes were closed draco grabbed harry's foot and kissed his foot sole, sending a flow of warmth through harry, he got up and positioned his feet on dracos lap while he was getting hard

"wanna go to my room potter?"

"let me shower first im very tired,speaking of it where is the shower?"

"go up the stairs and go to the door with a snake knocker on it"

"thanks"

harry proceeded upwards the stairs and opened the bathroom door,it was big,the bathroom fit for a king,

"you see this is my personal bathroom,And Im letting you use it," mumbled draco in a seductive pattern

"think of it as your own, potter"

harry nodded and pulled his shirt of before locking the bathroom door

he then pulled his trousers down revealing his semi-hard cock

harry with only his shoes on sits down on the floor with his bare ass on the bathroom fur carpet

he opens the little bathroom cabinet under the sink of draco's bathroom revealing many of things

harry first saw dracos little box made with wood filled with socks and underwear,most probably worn ones

harry took hold of a few which smelled the best and the smelliest ones, and he put them in his trunk that draco got from downstairs filled with harrys clothes,

next he saw a phew pills in a glass bottle with a moving picture of a man kissing a woman,

and finally he saw a pack of condoms,the were from the company "Wand-ering Love"

harry surprised closed the cabinet and sat back on the carpet naked,he then pulled his shoes off

he was naked and bare,he opened the glass door and stepped into the shower,and turned the shower on with cold water he showered his hair,and ra his fingers threw his hear while thinking about draco.

 _ **Draco's Point Of View**_

Draco offered harry his bathroom cause draco had a key to the bathroom nob's key,

hey put the key in the keyhole and twisted it,

"click"opened the door and draco pushed the door creepily

as draco got in he saw harry facing the shower fall with his face turned,the glass acted as a sound proof barrier between the bathroom and the shower

all draco could see was harry's bare ass

draco looked at harrys trunk of clothes open with draco's socks and underwear in it

draco blushed,but in return of his favour he took harrys socks and underwear,it smelled like harry

draco stuffed it into his pockets and sat down on the same carpet harry was sitting on and removed his socks,he put the socks to into harrys trunk and slid down his pants,

malfoy looking at harrys ass jerked his member up and down slowly and then started using a bit of force,he jerked up and down faster

"oh harry,your ass is so perfect"he emagined him and harry close together on the bed he kept shaking until a hot sensation hit him,

he was ejaculating,but just before the volcano erupted he grabbed harrys show and cummed into both of them then he slowly wiped residue of his cock and left the bathroom with cum in harrys shoes.

 _ **Harry Point Of View**_

harry was almost done with his shower,after shampooing he stepped out and was soaking,he noticed he didnt seem to pack any towels from home,he wore his shoes cause he was shy walking barefoot around the malfoys rich floor planks,he felt the silvery substance on his toes but he ignored it.

he looked around and found 2 white towels hanging from the towel rack,he took them and wrapped them around his bottom and his top,he closed his trunk and latched it pulling it out of the bathroom,found malfoy with his hands at his back,malfoy had changed clothes he was wearing full black instead of the pajamas and he was barefoot

"malfoy,where can i change?"harry inquired

"to the rig- is that my towel? potter?"

"well i forgot mine at my house soo..."

"thats alright, follow me to the guest room"

harry followed malfoy into the guest room,

"sit potter"draco told harry as he shut the door behind harry

draco pulled his wand out and said

"ligatem fulecio"

a rope shot out of the wand and attached it to harrys hand and feet binding his hand and feet together

"malfoy?"

"i love you harry potter,your my chosen one"said draco attaching harry to the bed post

"accio towel"said draco which pulled both towels of harrys body which left harry naked with only his shoes slipped on.

"i heard you like something about me,?

"ofcouce draco,its just im too shy,what if ron and hermione find out about this?"

"they wont"said draco as he approached harry and put his hands,near his cock

harrys member become hard as he pre-cummed,

"beautiful potter,nice body"as draco kissed harry on his chest

"kiss be draco,fuck my feet!"

draco pushed onto harry and kissed him,harry got a rockhard boner,draco felt in and used his other hand to jerk harry,

"YES DRACO,FUCK ME,STROKE MY COCK,"

"enjoying potter?"

"FUCK DRACO YES"

draco stopped for a while and pulled harrys black sneakers of which he cummed in,harry now knew what the sticky feeling was and where it came from,malfoy sucked harrys cum covered toes and kissed him on the lips again

Draco's kisses continued down Harry's toned legs, reaching his massage-sensitized feet, where Draco licked a long path along the arch in his foot, still stroking Harry's thick member

Meanwhile, Draco's hands played with Harry's dick and was licking his feet, strangely fascinated by how thick and hard his cock was. At the same time, Harry was trying his best to button down Draco's shirt,

"enough malfoy,its my turn"said harry"

"reducio"said draco making the rope tied on harry dissapear

harry switched sides with draco sitting on the bed and harry wet with dracos spit and fully naked, pushing draco onto the bed and jumping on him,

harry unbuckled dracos pant wall they kissed,and accomplished unbuttoning dracos shirt,

"potter"

"yes draco?"

"be wild"

harry plunged his naked body onto dracos again as kissed his nipples which gave draco a surprise

now that draco was fully naked,he lifted dracos bare feet onto his chest were his heels were moving on a circular motion on harrys nipples,draco then put on foot into harrys foot as he stroked his cock,

harry getting his cock hard started to hit his prostate gaining mutiple moans from draco, "Fuck, harry. Yes!" I carried on hitting his prostate, "Oh fuck yes, harry! harry, I'm gonna..." draco suddenly came all over my chest and I pulled out of him, dracosuddenly came height with my penis and started to put my length into his warm cavern. I started to moan so loud that it echoed through the room and suddenly I could feel myself touching the back of his throat, it only took a few more for me and I was about to lose it, "draco, carry on please!" I carried on hitting the back of his throat and his teeth touched my cock, I shot my load into his much and he swallowed it all. We both collapsed next to eachother, cuddling and cradling eachother. We fell asleep next to eachother, pleasured and worn-out and we knew that our love was real, nothing could get inbetween us now.

 ** _We were in love_**


End file.
